


Relinquish Control

by indiegal85



Series: Burnwell [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: Michael arrives at Katrina’s quarters in the middle of the night, but she’s not there to talk shop. Set during 1x14.





	Relinquish Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenya_kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/gifts).



> Inspired by THAT look Katrina gives Michael when she turns up outside her door.

Katrina Cornwell had a reputation. Only in certain circles, of course, but their number was fairly small and people talked; you had to if you wanted to meet people with similar tastes to you. There was also a tacit agreement amongst most of their community that should your other half be away, as so often happened amongst Starfleet officers, you could go to someone else if you really needed to. If you were a sub, you’d likely be punished for it once your dom got back, but she suspected this spurred some people on more than it put them off. The long and short of it was, this wasn’t the first time she’d had someone knock on her door in the middle of the night.

She wasn’t even that surprised. With Emperor Georgiou in their midst, she knew she wasn’t the only one feeling a little off kilter. Burnham’s relationship with Philippa had been even more complicated than Kat’s, and Katrina had had it from Philippa herself that she thought Burnham might be after more than the mentor/student dynamic they had already achieved. Once you added the whole business with Tyler into the mix, it was a wonder the woman was still going. Still, when she opened the door and found Burnham standing there, at first she thought she was there to talk business. It wasn’t until she had greeted her, and Burnham had replied, that she realised otherwise. She let her eyes drop from the other woman’s face to run down her body, letting Burnham see her assessment of her, then stood back minutely, giving her the option of changing her mind. To Katrina’s pleasure, however, Burnham dropped her gaze and walked past her into her quarters. Katrina waited until the doors had slid shut before approaching slowly, pulling the aura of power she wore for these encounters around her as she did so.

‘Tell me what you want,’ she commanded, and Burnham met her eyes as she responded.

‘I wish to relinquish control to someone else for a while. Do with me what you will.’ Katrina nodded.

‘What are your limits?’

‘Nothing too damaging, nothing permanent. No breathplay. No choking or strangulation.’ She looked away as she added the last part, and Katrina knew this was a recent addition. She knew that feeling all too well.

‘Safe word?’

‘White rabbit.’ Katrina liked that.

‘Mine is pelargonium.’ Burnham nodded her understanding. ‘I’m going to leave the room for a minute to get ready. While I’m gone, you will remove your clothes and kneel naked on the floor until I come back. Understood?’ Burnham raised her chin to look Katrina in the eye.

‘Yes..?’ The word ended on an up note, as Burnham silently asked her for the correct mode of address.

‘You will address me as sir.’ Katrina knew she should use something less connected to work, but she liked the little reminders of her hobby while she was on duty, especially when she had to work with someone she’d played with previously and could remember how the word sounded the last time she heard it.

‘Yes sir.’

‘Good. Now get undressed.’ She turned and picked a small bag out of her wardrobe before making her way over to the bathroom. Once inside, she removed the contents of the bag. It might seem strange to some people, keeping all these things in the duffel that always travelled with her and that most people limited to basics, but she considered these things items of sentimental value and, to some extent, essentials. She never knew when someone like Burnham might turn up unexpectedly, needing her help.

With a wry grin at how twisted that all sounded, even to her, Katrina removed her Starfleet undergarments and put on her black basque and matching lacy knickers. The basque pushed up her breasts and emphasised her waist, and she took a moment to admire the effect in the mirror before adding her stiletto heels. Once she picked up the riding crop, she felt the familiar surge of power she always felt in these situations and paused to let it settle, smiling at her reflection before picking up the remainder of her tools and turning to leave the bathroom.

Burnham was naked, kneeling on the floor where she had been standing. Her arms were behind her back in their usual position and her head was bowed. Kat waited in the doorway for a moment, enjoying the sense of anticipation that crept over her as she looked at the beautiful woman waiting for her in the room beyond. She approached Burnham slowly and gently touched the tip of the riding crop to her shoulder.

‘Very good,’ she purred, dragging the crop down her arm before placing it on the bed. She picked up a pair of leather cuffs instead, fastening them round Burnham’s wrists so her arms were tied behind her back. She added another pair around her ankles, then pulled her backwards to attach the two sets together. When she was happy they were secure, she picked up her crop again before moving round in front of the woman and surveying her handiwork. ‘Very nice. Now, what shall I do with you?’

Katrina studied Burnham as she knelt in front of her, trying to gauge what the woman needed. She was obviously still fairly new to this, and Katrina felt the trust that she had placed in her acutely. She had done this before with people she barely knew, but more often with people she did. The added layer of unfamiliarity would have to be taken into account to be sure she trod the fine line between giving the woman what she needed and pushing her too far.

‘Why don’t you start by warming me up,’ she said, stepping closer and pulling Burnham’s head towards her. The woman obeyed instantly, her tongue darting out to lick Katrina through the lace of her barely there knickers. Katrina stopped herself from moaning, but only just; Burnham’s tongue was hot and wet and dragged the fabric of the underwear with it, adding extra friction as the lace rubbed against her. ‘Mmm, you’re a talented little pussy eater, aren’t you? So good with your tongue.’ She let her continue until she had a good buzz of arousal, then stepped back. ‘Enough. Now we need to see about your punishment for waking me up in the middle of the night.’ She stepped around behind Burnham and detached the two sets of cuffs so her hands were no longer attached to her ankles. ‘Turn around so you’re facing the bed.’ Burnham shuffled around on her knees, the movement awkward with her limbs restricted. ‘Good. Now get on it and lie face down over the edge.’ She could see Burnham struggling to work out how, which was exactly what Kat had hoped for; it was a test of sorts. She brought the crop down swiftly on the side of Burnham’s left buttock and she flinched. ‘I said up on the bed!’

‘I’m sorry sir,’ Burnham said without prompting, and this time she managed to awkwardly push herself up to lie on the bed. Katrina leaned over and adjusted her into a more convenient position, making sure she brushed her hands teasingly over her nipples as she did so. Straightening up again, she ran her hands lightly over the soft skin on Burnham’s buttocks, leaving trails of goosebumps behind her.

‘I’m going to deliver your punishment now,’ she stated as she caressed her. ‘You will count the strokes out loud for me. I will stop when I think you’ve had enough. Is that clear?’ Katrina liked getting her subs to count the strokes as a way of monitoring how they were dealing with the punishment, especially the ones she didn’t know very well. Burnham’s head was turned to the side on the bed and she met Katrina’s eyes as she answered.

‘Yes sir.’

‘Good.’ Katrina stepped back and ran the slapper of the crop gently across Burnham’s behind before bringing it down on one cheek.

‘One.’

The crop came down again.

‘Two.’ They reached six with no visible reactions, so Katrina brought the length of the crop down across both cheeks like a cane. Burnham jerked and gasped, before remembering to count. ‘Seven.’ Katrina went back to using the slapper, enjoying the tension in Burnham’s thighs now she no longer knew what to expect. She waited until it had eased slightly as Burnham got used to the pattern again before repeating the same cane-like strike. She jerked again, harder than before. ‘Twelve.’ Anticipating the other woman would expect a gentler strike next, Katrina followed with another full length stroke, causing Burnham to groan. ‘Ahh! Thirteen!’ Kat laughed softly, running the slapper across the width of Burnham’s now pink-tinged bottom before bringing it down at random in the middle of a buttock. She repeated this a few times before following with another cane. This time, Burnham yelped and took a moment to compose herself before managing her count. ‘Twenty.’

‘Very good,’ Katrina murmured, her voice little more than a hum. ‘You’re doing so well. I’ve got five more for you, and then you’re all done.’ As she spoke, Katrina had flipped the crop around so she was holding the end with the slapper, then edged the handle between Burnham’s legs. She slid it up and down between the lips of her pussy, rubbing the knot against her clit at the end of each stroke. ‘Can you handle five more?’

‘Yes sir,’ Burnham rasped out, her limbs trembling and sweat beading on her forehead.

‘Good girl.’ Katrina switched the crop back and quickly brought it down before the other woman could register it had moved from between her thighs. Burnham stiffened.

‘Twenty one.’ Slap. ‘Twenty two!’ Slap. ‘Ah! Twenty three.’ Katrina paused, just to throw Burnham off again, before bringing the crop down hard across the middle of both buttocks. Burnham spasmed and cried out. After a moment, she gasped, ‘Twenty four.’ Katrina aimed carefully and brought her last stroke down directly on top of the last one. Burnham shuddered and wailed, managing ‘Twenty five!’ before going completely limp on the bed. Katrina put down the crop.

‘Very good. You’re being so good for me, I think you deserve a reward. Would you like that?’ Burnham’s eyes flickered open from where they had fallen shut and met Katrina’s.

‘Yes please, sir.’ Her voice was slightly hoarse but there was no mistaking the lust there. Katrina released the cuffs on Burnham’s wrists and ankles.

‘Roll over and move up into the middle of the bed,’ she commanded. The other woman obeyed and Katrina admired the expanse of unblemished skin suddenly revealed to her. She had a moment’s regret that she had restricted her strokes to where they could no longer be seen, but immediately squashed it; this way she could enjoy watching Burnham avoid sitting tomorrow and revel in remembering why. She gave her a second to stretch as she fetched another couple of sets of cuffs then spread her in the middle of the bed, attaching her arms and legs to a bedpost each. When she was happy, she stepped to the foot of the bed to admire the view. ‘Mmmmm, perfect.’

Katrina picked her riding crop again and enjoyed the flash of fear in Burnham’s eyes before the other woman got it under control. She ran it softly all over her body, before stopping with it resting on her clit. The fear was back in Burnham’s eyes again, and Katrina grinned before flipping the crop around again and pushing the handle inside her. It wasn’t big, about the width of a couple of fingers, but Burnham cried out in surprise. Katrina pushed it in and out a few times, rubbing her thumb over Burnham’s clit on the upstroke, before sheathing it fully as far as it would go and removing her hand, leaving it there.

‘That’ll do for now,’ she said, watching Burnham bite back a groan with difficulty. ‘I think it’s my turn again first.’ She removed her now sodden lace knickers and climbed onto the bed. She gave Burnham’s nipples a tweak as she went past, eliciting a moan from the other woman, before positioning herself on her knees over her face. Burnham didn’t wait to be told before getting to work, licking and sucking at Katrina with an eagerness that she found incredibly sexy. ‘So keen to please aren’t we? Such a good little slut.’ Burnham flicked her tongue against Kat’s clit and she had to stop talking; she didn’t want to betray just how much of an effect she was having on her. Burnham seemed to take this as a challenge and continued her work, taking her apart methodically until she couldn’t hold back any longer. ‘That’s it, finish me off. Use that pretty little tongue of yours to make me come.’ Burnham did that thing with her tongue on her clit again and Katrina stiffened, her orgasm crashing over her as she rode Burnham’s face until it got too intense and she pulled away. Taking a moment to make sure she was in control again, she moved back and looked down at the woman on the bed. Burnham looked thoroughly debauched, desperate and needy. Katrina pinched a nipple again and held it tight as she asked her next question.

‘Do you think you’ve been a good girl for me?’

‘Yes sir,’ Burnham groaned. Katrina released the nipple momentarily then squeezed it again, harder. Burnham twitched.

‘Good enough that you deserve to come?’

‘Yes sir, please,’ she gasped out, writhing underneath Katrina. Katrina released the nipple and grasped the other one.

‘Beg for it.’

‘Please!’ Burnham practically cried, ‘Please sir, I need to come, please!’ Katrina smiled and let go of Burnham’s breast, moving down her body until she was positioned between her legs. The crop was still in place, its handle drenched with Burnham’s juices and Katrina pulled it out slowly, running her tongue up it and sucking it into her mouth to clean it. She held Burnham’s gaze while she did so and the other woman resumed her begging. ‘Please sir, please let me come.’ Katrina grinned wickedly.

‘Oh, I will.’ She lowered herself between Burnham’s thighs and flicked her tongue lightly over her clit. Burnham moaned and bucked her hips, instinctively trying to increase the contact. ‘Uh uh, naughty,’ Katrina admonished. ‘I won’t let you come at all if you’re naughty.’ Burnham whined, but this time when Katrina touched her tongue to her she kept still. ‘Mmm, that’s better,’ she hummed around her clit, and heard Burnham make a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Katrina licked slowly up her pussy, then continued to tease her as slowly as she could towards orgasm. Burnham’s thighs were trembling with the effort of staying still and her skin was slick with sweat. Just as Katrina was starting to wonder if she needed to speed things up a little, she heard the other woman’s pleas grow desperate.

‘Please sir, I need to come, please may I come, I need it so badly, please!’

Katrina raised her head enough to be sure Burnham could hear her over her own cries.

‘So well trained. Come for me then, my gorgeous little slut.’ She dived back in, stroking her tongue firmly up her pussy and latching onto her clit. Burnham screamed, completely losing control as her body arched and tugged against her restraints. Spasm after spasm shook her frame, and Katrina coaxed her through it gently with her tongue until Burnham grew too sensitive. Eventually the tremors subsided and she grew still, the heaving of her chest the only indication of her recent exertions. Katrina released her from the cuffs and sat next to her on the bed, dropping out of character as Burnham massaged her wrists and ankles.

‘Are you ok?’ Katrina asked.

After a moment, Burnham pulled herself into a sitting position and turned to Katrina.

‘That was incredible. Thank you.’ Katrina grinned.

‘Anytime. And I mean that almost literally.’ Burnham quirked a half smile back.

‘Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome to stay, if you’d like.’ Burnham looked a bit taken aback, so she continued. ‘Equally, I won’t be offended if you don’t. Your choice, whatever you’re comfortable with.’ She reached around behind her back to unfasten her basque and found Burnham’s hands there instead.

‘Please, let me,’ she said, and Katrina nodded. Burnham’s hands were gentle as they undid her, brushing down the skin of her back once she was done. Kat purred and arched into the touch, before tilting her head to arch an eyebrow at Burnham.

‘I can’t do another round just yet,’ she quipped, and Burnham smiled a real smile in response.

‘You know that’s not what I’m after.’ Kat turned on the bed, both of them naked now, both equals.

‘I know,’ she said, leaning in for a kiss. It was odd that after everything they’d just done, the simple touch of lips on lips should have such an effect on her, but Katrina felt her tummy flip in response. The kiss was gentle, almost chaste, and so sweet it made Katrina ache. ‘Stay the night,’ she whispered, capturing Burnham’s lips again, and Burnham nodded against her.

‘Ok.’

Katrina manoeuvred them so they were lying down, then pulled the blankets up over them. She understood why some people didn’t like to stay the night; lying facing Burnham felt more intimate than anything else they’d done this evening. Tonight, however, it felt right.

‘You can talk to me too, if you need to. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I’m here if you do.’

‘Not tonight,’ Burnham responded, and Katrina nodded. ‘But maybe.’

‘As with the other part, anytime.’ Burnham looked away.

‘I don’t always like power play,’ she admitted. ‘If I wanted something different, could I come to you for that too?’ She bit her lip, vulnerability oozing from her, and Katrina felt her heart tug.

‘Of course, Michael,’ and the use of the other woman’s first name startled her into looking back. ‘Whatever you want. Whatever you need.’ She kissed her again, and Burnham responded more firmly this time. When the other woman’s hand came to rest on her waist, however, Katrina broke away with a grin. ‘But I have not got the energy to make love to you right now!’

‘I assure you, neither do I. But I find the touch.. grounding.’ At this point, Katrina was struggling to keep her eyes open.

‘You touch away, sweetheart. But let’s get some sleep too, hmm?’ Burnham snuggled in, much closer than Kat would have expected from someone raised by Vulcans, and she wrapped her arms around her before kissing her behind the ear, the closest part she could reach. Dimly, Katrina was aware that this had gone very swiftly from scratching a mutual itch to something else entirely, but she put the knowledge aside to deal with in the morning. She’d look at it then, and work out just how much trouble she’d gotten herself into. For now, sleep.


End file.
